A Soldier's Passion
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: I am Zander Robbins, risk taker, life saver, a man who fights for other people, not just for himself. A soldier.
1. Chapter 1

The loud noises still haunt my dreams when I sleep at night. The terrifying nightmares that appear since I returned home are still replaying in my head. The physical and emotional scars left behind on both of us. Although I am dreaming of the scary things, I still have good dreams of what I've done for my country, my people.

I am Zander Robbins, risk taker, life saver, a man who fights for other people, not just for himself.

You probably wonder what I'm talking about. So maybe I should start from the beginning. It's kind of a fasinating story of my years in the war. All of these weird and scary things happening. Then, the magical choices you make and amazing people you meet.

I am Zander Robbins, risk taker, life saver, a man who fights for other people, not just for himself.

A soldier, with a story. And I'm ready to tell my story.

* * *

Zander had just broke the news to his family about him joining the army. Of course they didn't take it well, but they give him more respect now that he decided to fight for his country. Zander's family has been through a lot all of his life. His mother abandons him, then when she comes back she only uses him and his father.

His mother apologized, and Zander and his father decided to give her another chance. But it wasn't soon after, that his parents met and unexpected fate. Zander doesn't like talking about it, we don't know much about the whole thing but he was sent to a foster home, where he soon was adopted by a good family. He got along with the family, but they still weren't his family.

His foster family was upset the day he joined the army, but they still respected them, they still loved him, like a son. Zander was a hero to them. But he still needed proper training, so he joined a specail boot camp for soldiers in training. It helped him out a lot, but he still felt the need to build up a strong immune system and build up muscle.

So he'd take a run every day and try to go to the gym at least three times a week for four hours everyday he went.

He didn't meet anyone who he could say goodbye to before he left. Zander was called out into the fields a few months after he finished boot camp. He smiled at his family before leaving to go fight for his country. He hated to leave his family behind, but he felt that he had to do this.

But it leads to something better for him and everybody else that he fights for.

* * *

Should I continue? Sorry if it sucks and I know that it's short but believe me, the story will get more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie Baskara had cleaned the wound on the injured soldier, it was pretty gruesome but it was her job to keep them alive and healthy enought to fight. She had heard from the other nurses about new soldier being transported in today.

As a nurse it was also her job to get to meet all of the soldiers but not get too attached. No, she wasn't an army brat which made her decide to come and help out the wounded. It was just this gut wrenching feeling telling her that she could save lives, and what better than to save the lives of wounded soldiers.

"Stevie, are you done with that one?" Kelly, one of her fellow nurses and one of her best friends.

"I need some guaze," She responded, trying to stop the pain of the hurt soldier. Trying to stop his screaming in agonizing pain.

"Here," Said Kelly, handing her the cloth bandages. Stevie tore apart the size that she needed and put this cream on the soldier's arm, cooling off the burning sensation which was probably about 52% the reason why he was in pain.

"You ok?" She asked him. He hissed at the stinging in his arm and nodded.

"I'll live," He responded, trying to catch his breath after the adrenaline rush wearing off. The corner of Stevie's mouth raised a little bit into a half smile.

"Well, it wont be too much longer before you get to go home to your wife and little girl," Stevie commented. He smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I'll be going home soon. After this, they don't know if I'll be in condition to fight anymore. That shot really got me good," He groaned sitting up. The soldier pulled down the sleeve of his shirt and his coat back on before Stevie helped the injured man into his sling.

"Well, you were an excellent fighter and you, along with all of these other men and women, served your country, which makes up proud," Stevie said. The man breathed a sigh of reliefe as his arm was now in comfort, with the sling supporting him better than ever.

"Thank you Stevie," He said.

Stevie nodded,"It's my job."

* * *

Zander stepped off of the helicopter and set foot on the enemy territory. He could hear the fighting coming from what seemed only a few miles away, but only saw what seemed to be the Nurse's Tent. He knew they were going to meet the nurses before they went out onto the field, just in case they wouldn't get freak out if they were hurt and didn't know the people healing them.

They walked over to the tent and saw about ten nurses. They had been working with the soldiers but had not left their side. The new soldiers worked with them. They met almost all of them and had finally gotten down to the last one.

"Hey guys, my name is Stevie Baskara. I am originally from California but decided to come out here to help injured soldiers fighting for our country. I just want to say to you guys that you got to be really careful and to trust me if any of you get hurt," Stevie said. The soldiers nodded and walked off to meet all of the soldiers who were wounded.

Zander couldn't stop looking at Stevie though. It was like, as soon as he saw her? He fell in love, and he even met the man who she helped out earlier.

"Hey there," Zander greeted the soldier in the sling.

"Hey," The man held out his good hand, which Zander shook.

"Nice to meet you," The both said in unison, and added a chuckle to it.

"So, how's your arm?" Zander asked. The soldier looked at down at his arm and smiled. Zander was confused on why, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"It hurt a lot and it still does, but that nurse over there has helped me with it," The soldier said pointing over to Stevie.

"She nice?" Zander asked.

The soldier smirked, "Why do you want to know? You like her already?" Zander's cheeks flushed a little tinted red color and shrugged when the man laughed.

"Yea, she's a real sweetheart, very nice and has a good background. I told her, any man would be lucky to be with her," The man responded. Zander smiled and glanced back at Stevie.

"Good luck kid, you do this nation proud," The soldier said.

"Like you did sir. I hope you and your family live a healthy and happy life," Zander said goodbye to the man. That's when Stevie walked up beside him.

"You have a safe trip home ok?" She asked.

"Ok, you have a safe trip here. Make sure this boy is in shape," He laughed and patted Zander's shoulder, "He'll be fine." The soldier walked away and waved goodbye before hopping onto the helicopter. Stevie smiled and looked down.

"He a good friend of yours?" Zander asked.

"Yea, I actually knew him when I lived in California. He's like a father to me," Stevie responded. Zander smiled and nodded.

"Is that why you came out here?" Zander asked another question. Stevie shook her head and finally looked Zander's way.

"I came out here because, I love doing this type of thing. Helping people. And since this is a good way to help me get experience..." Stevie saw Zander's reaction, a surprised look yet streaming with fear. That's when Stevie laughed.

"Haha, I'm just playing. I have plenty of experience. I came out here because I respect you guys and I want to help in anyway I can," She said. Zander chuckled in reliefe.

He held his hand out, "Zander Robbins. Nice to meet you Stevie."

Stevie smiled and bit her bottom lip. When the commander walked up to the both of them.

"Robbins, Baskara, you need to go to the field now," He demanded and the two did as they were told. But Zander was confused.

What was Stevie really? A nurse? Or a soldier?

* * *

Continue? Sorry that it sounds crazy. I've never written a story like this. So I hope you guys like it but if you didn't then, oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: There will be a little juciness, if that's even a word, but I will not go into full detail._

* * *

Zander sat down, waiting for his date to show up. He couldn't believe that as soon as he comes home, Kevin and Nelson thinks he needs a girlfriend. I mean yea, he did feel lonely and hated to be a fifth wheel on Kevin and Nelson's double dates. So he thought it was worth a try.

The description of this woman sounded very familiar. She had just returned from fighting in Afghanistan as well, and lived in the Los Angelas area also. They said she was an exact copy of Zander except she had breasts. Zander laghed at that remark that was made. Kacey and Grace sure didn't though, but they had to agree that this woman was the right person for Zander.

Zander sighed, thinking he was stood up when she finally walked through the door over to his table. His smile widened and eyes bulged out of his head when he saw his blind date.

"Stevie?" He asked.

"Hey Zander! What's up?" Stevie asked, giving the fellow soldier a large bear hug. He pulled away and they sat down.

"I'm just waiting for my date to get here, my friends Kevin and Nelson set me up to meet her here. She's running a bit late though," Zander explained.

"Wait a minute, Kevin Reed and Nelson Baxter?" Stevie asked. Zander nodded, "Those guys sent me here to meet a guy. Do you think they set us up together?"

"They told me that my date just came home from the war just like I did. They said she lives in this area," Zander said realizing that this wasn't really a blind date, but just a date. Nelson and Kevin should've figured that they knew each other.

"They told me the same thing. So, I take it that they set us up," Stevie said. Zander nodded, which made everything quiet. They both didn't look at each other, after what happened in Afghanistan, everything was just weird.

"So how are you?" Stevie asked.

Zander nodded, "I'm doing a lot better now that I'm home. It's just, I don't know. Everything isn't the same you know what I mean?"

"Yea. Everything at home has just been awkward and of course it would be for you. You almost died," Stevie explained. Zander nodded and felt this sudden sharp pain in his chest.

"Yea, I would be dead if it weren't for you," Zander said.

"Well, you're my friend. I like to help out my friends as much as I can. It was hard to switch from soldier to nurse. But I'd do anything for these people," Stevie explained.

Zander smiled at the girl and finally looked into her deep brown eyes, and suddenly, he felt a little less awkward now that he was with this girl. It's been a few months since they came home and that was how long they haven't seen each other. He missed fighting along side of her, but was more relived to find out that they were both safe.

But it was funny, he felt like he knew this girl for a long time. Really? He did. They fought together and took care of each other for almost five years before they were going home. He felt like he was in love with her and even more now that he gets to see her.

They stayed at the resturant and talked for a few hours when Zander offered to walk her home.

"You got your own place huh?" Zander asked.

"I know, pretty selfish huh? Come back home to see family and move out a few months later. But they live around the block so everything is ok," Stevie explained.

"Haha," Zander chuckled, "I did the same thing it's fine."

They walked up to Stevie's apartment room and stopped there. Stevie turned around to face Zander.

"You know, it's still early. You want to come in and watch a movie or something?" Stevie asked chewing her bottom lip. Zander smiled and shrugged his shoulder as Stevie laughed.

"What's that suppose to tell me?" She asked in a giggle.

"I don't know you tell me," Zander said returning the small laugh. Stevie beckoned him to go inside and he just did what she wanted him to do.

Zander was suprised at her apartment. She had nice furniture and everything was spotless. For a girl who likes to play in the dirt, she certainly doesn't like to live in it. She took off her coat and took Zander's hanging it up on the hook near by.

"My movies are in the shelves under the tv. You can pick one if you want to," Stevie said walking back in with two classes filled with some sort of soda. Zander took a look but they were all chick flicks. He didn't really like chick flicks so he just let Stevie choose.

"Here, I'll pick one," Stevie smiled bending over to grab a randomly choosen movie off of the shelf. Zander hated this but he had the urge to stare at her rear end. She stood up and turned around when he quickly paid his attention to her eyes again. She put the dvd in the player and waited for the movie to come on, that was when her and Zander sat next to each other on the soft, plush couch.

"I'm sorry if I cry. I am a very tenderhearted person," Stevie explained. Zander was overwhelmed with how much he was learning about Stevie tonight.

It was way into the movie when Stevie got up.

"Where are you going?" Zander asked. Stevie looked back at him with a small hint of depression bursting out. She finally spoke up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She said, and walked away. Zander watched the rest of the movie and noticed that she looked depressed about something. She looked like she was going to cry, but Zander didn't want to make her spill.

The movie ended probably ten minutes later when he noticed that Stevie still hasn't come back from the bathroom. He got up and turned the tv off. He walked down a small hallway and saw the bathroom door open, but no Stevie. He looked across into the room where he found Stevie laying in the ocean blue bed with her back turned towards the door.

He tip toed into the young woman's room and layed down beside her where he heard her sob.

"Is it weird that I'm here?" Zander asked, "Laying in your bed?"

Stevie sob but added in a little giggle, "No it's fine. I'm glad that you're here. You're one of my best friends Zander. I love you."

Zander tried to catch his breath because of those three words. He's never heard them from a girl in his life, and now this beautiful girl laying beside him tells him this, which makes him feel specail. Zander smiled and wrapped his arm around the sobbing girl.

"Are you ok?" He asked, "I'm here for you."

"I know you are. You always are."

Stevie turned around and smiled at him. Zander stared into her puffy eyes and glanced down at her full lucious lips. They were extremely close now that they were facing each other but did they care? No. They were in love.

"I love you too Stevie, ever since we met at the nurse's tent," Zander responded. Now she took this chance to stare at his lips, and this was a cue to go for it. Zander leaned in and the last thing before their lips touched? Was her brown eyes.

Zander's hand found her hip, covered with the denim fabric of her blue jeans as Stevie's hand played with his hair. Their lips moved in sync with each others until he ran his toungue on her bottom lip begging for intrance. She granted his wish and opened her mouth where they were now wrestling for dominance. Zander climbed over top of her and straddled her waist. Stevie moaned and pulled him closer to her. Zander pulled away from her and moved to where he was now sitting beside her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Stevie asked.

"No, no you were perfect. It's just, I don't know. I mean, I don't want to force you into doing this," Zander explained.

"Zander, if I didn't want to do this, I would stop you," Stevie responded. Zander smiled and leaned in again until their lips met and they continued to do what they were doing.

* * *

(Year 1)

"Wait? You're a soldier?" Zander asked. Stevie nodded and put her uniform on and got ready to fight. She slipped on her coat and put on her hat, grabbing a gun in the process of leaving to meet with the other soldiers.

"I thought you were a nurse," Zander admitted.

"I am a soldier and a nurse. They didn't have enough nurses to work so I decided to help unless they needed my help out in the field, and right now, they do," Stevie explained.

"Lets go!" The lutenant yelled and the soldiers did as they were told and followed the leader out to an empty field. They were walking for what seeemed hours when they finally came upon some action. The soldiers were ready to fire and that's when they heard the shot of enemy fire.

Zander loaded his gun and aimed the gun at the enemy and shot. Seeing the man fall down. The other men and women fighting along were all talking and screaming as they defended themselves.

Just then a loud explosion was heard. Zander fell over forcefully onto his back and looked at the others surrounding him. Their were dead enemies and some of their own kind but he was kind of relieved to see that Stevie was still up and fighting.

She just finished her person off when another came up behind her with a knife in his hand, ready to cut through her throat. Zander aimed the gun and shot the man down. Her ran over to Stevie after the man released her from his dead grip.

"You ok?" Zander asked.

"Yea, thanks to you. Lets go!" She demanded, and Zander followed her along with the remaining soldiers.

* * *

Continue? Sorry if it's confusing but you'll understand once the story is over. I hope anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey did, I mention thanks for saving my life?" Stevie asked Zander.

Zander nodded in response, "A couple dozen times, probably. But it was my pleasure. I'm not only fighting for our country. I'm fighting for the people fighting as well."

Stevie blushed a bit and smiled at him, tying her boots again for the upteenth time today. She was still a bit shaken up over almost dying, but she had to put that passed her. If she was going to fight in this war, she had to expect the unexpected.

"Come on troops. Lets keep going!" The lutenant yelled. Zander nor Stevie understood why he'd always yell. Could it be for their sake? To keep them pumped up and ready to fight and and keep going, no matter how tired or woozy you were?

They couldn't argue with him though, they just followed in their own single file line, ready for any attack that comes forth. Maybe yelling did keep you awake and pumped up, the lutenant was always lively and looked like he had just woke up from a beauty sleep. But they weren't aloud to yell, only listen, fight, and stay awake.

All of the troops had been out on their feet all day, in the hot dessert of Afganistan. Trudging around in the sand, only one battle had approached them, and they thought they weren't going to be anymore.

They were wrong.

"Enemy fire! Enemy fire!" One of the male soldiers yelled, pointing his gun over to the enemy. The rest of them aimed their guns as well.

The cannon blasted all through out their ears.

* * *

"Enemy fire! Enemy fire!" Zander yelled, tossing and turning from his sleep. Stevie had woke up from the loud screaming coming from Zander's dream. She sat up and tried to calm him down.

"Zander, wake up. Zander," She said, patting his face. It was hard for her to try to shake him awake when he was already moving around all over the bed.

Stevie kept trying to calm Zander down and wake him up before he got hurt. If he fell off the bed, he could hit his head really hard. She tried to shake him even more rapidly than he was now. But he was just so freaked out to wake up and see that everything was ok.

"Stevie! Get down!" Was the last thing she heard come from his mouth before he joulted out of his nightmare and butting heads with Stevie. Stevie grabbed her forehead with one of her hands while her other was clutched to Zander's bicep. Zander grabbed his forehead as well and tried to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry," Zander apologized, still short of breath.

Stevie shook her head like it was no big deal, "Are you ok? I mean, you were screaming and moving around like crazy. I'm sorry if I startled you."

"You didn't. it was just my dream. It was another flashback type thing," Zander said. Stevie rubbed his back gently and moved her hand up to his forehead, checking out the bump on his forehead.

"Man, we really bumped heads," Stevie said wincing at the small headache, forming in the back of her head. She looked form the knot on Zander's forehead to his dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you so forecfully," Zander said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry about me. Are you ok? You sounded like you were having a pretty crazy dream. You want to talk about it?" Stevie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," He admitted, he was still a bit shook up but he was just happy to see Stevie there with him.

"Let's talk about it," Stevie demanded.

Zander nodded his head and started, "The cannon blasted," Zander explained, continuing to explain his dream.

* * *

The cannon blasted, leaving a loud ringing in all of the soldiers ears. Zander felt like he couldn't hear anything, but he was worried about Stevie and the others.

"Zander! Get down!" He made out the words in the back of his head. His friend, Spencer tackled him to the ground when a flaming ball of fire flew over their heads.

"What is this? The 1700's?" He asked himself. Spencer got up and help Zander to his feet.

"Thanks for saving my life," Zander said. Spencer nodded and they ran, pointing their guns to everything in sight.

"Stevie!" Zander yelled and ran over to the girl laying on the ground. She was wincing in pain and laying down on the ground. Zander looked at her, there were no signs of her being shot or wounded by the cannon. She was just laying there, trying to catch her breath, freaking out.

"Zander!" She screamed. She was weezing and coughing like crazy, "Zander! I can't breathe. You got to help me. I have my asthma inhaler in my pocket. Help me!" She yelled with very heavy breaths. Zander felt around her pockets and felt the inhaler in her left waist pocket.

He pulled it out and shook it up. But it was too late when Stevie way laying there unconcious, out of breath. Zander layed the inhaler on his knee and tried to see if she was still breathing even a little bit.

"Zander please hurry," She begged in a whisper. He barely heard her through the soldiers fighting around them but he knew she was ok for now.

"Ok," He responded, picking up Stevie's inhaler and putting the mouth part in her mouth. He pressed down on the medicine and saw Stevie's chest rise, meaning she got the breath. He waited a few seconds before doing it again.

"Are you ok?" Zander asked. Stevie nodded, "I think you may need some water."

Zander put one of her arms around his neck and slid his left arm under her neck and his right arm under the hinge of her legs and lifted her up, carrying her away from all of the fighting. He sat down and layed her head down on his lap. He pulled out his cantene and sat her up a bit, handing her the refreshing water.

She finally got enough breath back for her to stand up and hand Zander back his cantene.

"Stevie get down!" Zander yelled and pushed Stevie down before the large ball of fire hurdled over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Zander helped Stevie up, taking her hand in with his and pulling her up off of the ground. She was a bit shakey, Zander could tell by the vibrating sensation he caught when he held her hand. Just by the stare she was giving him she was greatful.

"Zander, you just saved my life, again. Thank you so much!" She cried. She gave him a huge bear hug and just stayed there, drowning out the sounds of fighting.

"Robbins! Baskara! Wittley! I need you! Let's go!" The Lutenant yelled. Stevie pulled away from Zander's embrace and they both ran and met Spencer Wittley to see what Lutenant Charles Matthews wanted them for.

"Yes Lutenant?" They asked.

"Ok, there is a building over there passed those trees. You guys go into that building, find anything you can about the enemy. Go!" Lutenant Charles yelled.

Stevie, Zander, and Spencer nodded and started trudging for the building where they were appointed their first mission. They peeled out behind an army jeep and kept a close eye on security, to make sure that they weren't spotted. Stevie pointed her gun towards the first and only guard of the small building and aimed, ready to fire. She finally got the target set in the right place when she quickly pulled the trigger and ducked down behind the jeep beside Zander and Spencer.

"Did they see you?" Spencer asked.

"No, but I did," A woman walked up beside Spencer and just stood there and looked down at them. At least, until they stood up. Stevie cocked her gun, ready to fire again if she needed.

"No, no. No need for that. I am on your side. I'm just undercover. I was sent here in disguise, the enemies think I'm on their side. Listen, I'm here to tell you what you need out of that building and where to look for it," The woman explained. Stevie didn't put down her weapon, she didn't know who to believe.

"Listen, in Afghanistan, they have a wanted list, and they are now trying to keep it under confidentiality. They have the names of all of the people who are planning on taking over the world. Every piece of land on Earth will be in trouble if they can get this mission up and running right," She explained.

"Ok, so what you're saying is that we have to go in there for? What?" Stevie asks.

"A computer chip. You can't take it, so you need to get in there and print out a copy while the others keep watch and take down anyone who tries to come in there while you get the information, but before you come out, I have this for you," The woman explained.

She pulled out some kind of gadget, must be new because they were never taught how to use these during training. She hands it to Spencer and starts to explain what it is, how it works, and how to get it to work.

"This is a Trans Active Power Pushing Enabling Regulator, T.A.P.P.E.R. for short. How you work it? Tap it three times, push the power button, and throw it into the building when Stevie returns from getting the copies of the names. What it is, well, it's basically like a camaflage bomb. Once the enemy sees it and picks it up it will blow up the entire building," The woman explained.

"Wow, very electronic," Spencer commented.

"Do you have bigger ones?" Stevie asked.

"We have some from the size of a bread crumb that can do more damage to a building than an average bomb. It's pretty amazing to see what bigger bombs can do," The woman responded.

"Wow," Zander said. Just thinking about setting off one of the bigger ones is just amazing.

"Now, we don't have much time before they lock this building so you guys need to hurry and get the information before we loose our chance. Go!" The woman yelled. The three soldiers nodded and headed towards the building.

* * *

"Wow. This is very beautiful," Stevie said, laying on Zander's shoulder as they watched the sunset on the beach. He had his arms around her smaller form and his chin laying on the top of her pretty little head. They were sitting close enough to the ocean to where their feet was getting hit by the ocean's currents.

"Not as beautiful as you," Zander added. Stevie blushed, thankfully Zander couldn't see.

"You're crazy," Stevie responded.

"How am I crazy?" Zander asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm not beautiful.," Stevie answered. Zander rolled his eyes in disbelief. How in the world could this girl not think she was beautiful?

"I think you're turning out to be the crazy one here," Zander laughed. Stevie playfully nudged his chest with her elbow and payed her attention back to the beautiful scene before them.

"I love you Stevie," Zander said.

Stevie looked up at him, "Really?"

Zander couldn't believe he said this. He was now wishing he could take this back, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"Zander. I love you too," Stevie tilted her head up enough to where she could reach his lips, and then kiss them passionatly. They pulled away and smiled at each other, paying their attention back to the scene.

Now was flashback time for Zander.

The sun's color kind of reminded him of fire. It reminded him of explosion. An exploding building.

* * *

Spencer was already gone once he hit the power button on the T.A.P.P.E.R. and just ran. Stevie had soon ran out after he had designated the bomb. Zander pulled Stevie his way and they both took cover as the building exploded. Zander, but his back was burning like crazy.

He and Stevie weren't far enough away from the building when it exploded. Stevie didn't feel this because Zander had used his body as a shield to protect Stevie.

"Oh my gosh Zander! Are you ok?" She yelled.

"My back just burns. It's nothing," Zander said. Stevie and Spencer gave him an "are you kidding me" look and helped him up to his feet.

"Spencer, go find help, I'll see what I can do right now," Stevie said. She handed him the copies that she had gotten from the computer and he ran off.

"Here, lets come over here," Stevie said, helping poor Zander over to a large rock off away from the burning building. She helped him out of his coat and layed it down on the ground. Stevie just lightly touched his back when he let out a horrific shout of pain.

"I'm so sorry Zander," Stevie apologized.

"It's ok," He whispered back. Stevie's fingers found the hem of his shirt and gently slid it up his torso. She studied the injuries that were sustained.

She gently started to rub the fried skin, which made his back muscles flinch. She came across a few pieces of glass stuck between skin in his back.

"Well, you can walk so this means that you aren't paralyzed," Stevie said, trying to calm him down.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked. Stevie, trying to be as gentle as she could be, pulled a large piece of glass out of Zander's back and showed it to him. She saw his eyes get big.

"Don't worry Zander, Spencer's getting help, and I'm doing the best I can," Stevie said picking out another piece of glass as he screams in agonizing pain.

Stevie looks around for any sign of help, but Spencer isn't no where to be found. She pulls out the last shard of glass in his raw back, and pulls out some gauze that were in the pocket of her coat. She lays them on Zander's back where it is bleeding the most. She tapes the gauze where they should be and helps him stand up. She grabs his coat and gun and helps him back to the nurse's tent.

Once they make it she walks him over to an empty space in the room. He lays down on his belly and Stevie can finally get what she needs for him to recover faster.

"Thank you Stevie. I'm glad you're here with me," Zander confessed. Stevie smiled and continued to treat Zander's back as he slipped into unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Everynight it's something different, yet it all works out the same. Somebody has a nightmare and the other has to wake them up. Of course it was mostly Zander that had to be brought out of his nightmare. It's very rare when Stevie gets brought out of hers.

Zander always asks her, "Why don't you ever have nightmares like I do?"

And Stevie was just reply, "I do. Everynight, but I think about what I have and what I did, and they go away."

Zander has never thought about doing that, but after hearing that, he has to try and do that. Everynight, he tries to do that, but it never works.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks Stevie.

"I have my life. I fought for my country and earned respect from everybody around me. I have you, Zander. If we have never fought in that war, I would've never met you," Stevie explains. Zander smiles and walks over to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you so much Stevie. I really do and I want you to know that," Zander explains. Stevie leans up with her arms around his neck and they lean in for a kiss.

* * *

(Year 2)

* * *

It's seemed really crazy the past two years. Near death experiences and they have caught only two of the criminals on the list they recieved and executed them. The men who were captured and executed are under confidentiality. They are told to use nicknames when they talk about them.

"So it's been almost two years and we've only caught Iceland and Asia," Lutenant Charlie explained to the soldiers, including Stevie, Zander, and Spencer. Their nicknames were this because they had to keep their identities a secret from the public. They're were only 9 people for each peice of land which only included Greenland and Iceland as well.

"Yes sir, we've been trying to figure out the locations of the others as fast as we can, we are lucky to have caught what we did going on our second year," Another soldier responded.

"Actually, I've been looking into were these people could possibly be," Stevie started, "Now you would think that they would stay in the country or continent that they were loyal to. But that's not how it works, they are trying to trick us. I did some background information and found out that all of these people have met each other before. They probably hatched up this plan to take over the world yet only start a war in Afganistan so that the military would be more involved with the war instead of them."

"So, you're trying to tell us that you know where the other seven people are?" Lutenant Charlie asked.

"I could possibly try. They all agreed to switch up after we caught two of their men. By switch up, I mean, they are now living in different continents. For example, Austrailia could be in any other part of this world except Austrailia," Stevie explained.

"How do you know where they are going to be Baskara?" Lutenant Charlie asked.

"Well I was thinking about whatever continent was closer to wherever they were. Like North America could be in Greenland and Greenland could be in Europe. Something like that," Stevie explained. Zander looked impressed by the woman's thoughts.

"Ok, we will send 10 soldiers to each continent and try to get a location on these people. Bring back whoever we catch," Lutenant Charlie explained.

The seventy soldiers nodded and split up into groups of ten men and Lutenant Charlie assighned the groups a continent or part of land to go to.

"Ok, you guys are Team Greenland," The lutenant told the first group. He went to second group, which was Team South America. Group 3 was Team North America. Group 4 was Team Africa. Group 5 was Team Austrailia. Group 6 was Team Europe.

Lutenant Charlie walked up to Zander and Stevie's group and assigned them a group.

"Pack heavy," He said, "You're going to Antartica."

* * *

It was their first Christmas together as a couple. The day before Christmas arrived and Stevie and her family always got together the day before Christmas so that they could have a nice family reunion type thing. Stevie had invited Zander to her family's Christmas party which he gladly accepted to go to.

"Now, I have to warn you, my brothers can be very over protective. My dad and my mom aren't as bad as my brothers but they will keep asking questions until they are satisfied," Stevie explained.

"Don't worry. I can handle this," Zander smiled at Stevie and gave her kiss on the lips before racing to open the door for her.

"Thank you," She told Zander and shivered at the cold snow falling on her thin jacket. She rubbed her arms up and down trying to warm them up, but her fingers were so numb. Zander, noticing that she was freezing cold and feeling a bit warm, took his much larger jacket off and wrapped it around Stevie. Stevie smiled at Zander and finally reached the front step of the door to her house.

"You ready?" Stevie asked anxiously.

"Are you ready?" Zander asked, just calm and relaxed. Stevie rang the door bell and heard her mother's sweet, yet loud voice come closer to opening the door.

"STEVIE!" Her mother yelled in tears. She pulled her daughter inside and hugged Stevie tightly. Stevie had to admit that she was in tears also, not seeing her mother in five years, it was pretty hard.

"I missed you so much," Her mother cried. She welcomed Stevie and Zander in the heated house with the smell of a Christmas ham roasting in the oven.

"Lisa? Did I hear you yell," Stevie's father stopped when he saw his daughter walk through the door. Her dad dropped everything and ran up to give her a big bear hug.

"I can't believe it, you're home," Her father, in tears as well.

"I missed you both so much. I am just so anxious to see you guys and my brothers, I just couldn't wait to surprise you guys," Stevie said standing beside Zander again. Zander smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Mom? Dad? This is Zander. I met him fighting in Afganistan five years ago," Stevie introduced Zander to her parents, who already looked impressed that Zander was fighting in the war as well.

"Nice to meet you Zander," Her mother said.

"Nice to meet you too," Zander said shaking her mother's hand and then her father's hand.

After they met and talked for a little bit, three large guys walked into the room. They all looked like the man and woman that Zander had just met and they looked so happy and surprised.

"Stevie!" They yelled and ran up to their little sister, picking her up off the ground in a large embrace.

"Hey guys! Can't breathe," Stevie laughed.

"We don't care we missed you," One of the men said. It was a few seconds later when they finally put their little sister down and smiled at her.

"Is Cole here yet?" Stevie asked her older brothers who responded with the shake of their heads. They then payed their attention to Zander, and glanced at Stevie.

"Oh ok so guys, this is Zander. We met while fighting in the war five years ago and have practically been together since," Stevie explained. They all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Zander these are my older brothers, Ryan, Adam, and Jake," Stevie said. Zander held his hand out to the three brothers, which they refused to shake. But what they did do was pull him away from Stevie into the living room.

"Guys!" Stevie fussed.

"We're just asking questions, go help mom in the kitchen," Adam said. Stevie shrugged her shoulders and walked up to her mother in the kitchen, coating the ham in some barbeque sauce.

"That smells amazing, you need some help?" Stevie asked her mom.

Her mom smiled and handed her a knife to help spread some of the sauce onto the ham. It was quiet for a few seconds, but Stevie knew that her mother was going to start asking questions about Zander.

"So, Zander seems to be a really sweet guy," Her mother started, which made Stevie grin. She knew her mother so well.

"He really is. I can't tell you how many times he's saved my life. You might think it's weird that as soon as we got back that we started dating, like we never knew each other. But we have, for almost six years now. I've never felt this for anyone else in my life before," Stevie confessed.

"Awww, Stevie's been bit by the love bug," Her mother sang.

"I think I was," Stevie smiled, "He's just so sweet and caring, and if it weren't for him, I'd be dead right now."

"Well I just met him and I can tell that he is a very kind and caring young man," Her mother said.

Stevie smiled and looked into the livingroom at Zander who seemed to be impressing her brothers already. It was pretty cold to Stevie, but at least she had Zander's love...and coat, to warm her up.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, Antarctica for these troops are not going well. Two of them have already gotten pneumonia, they insist on continuing with their mission, but they are just so sick and everybody else felt so bad for them. They had gotten off the helicopter to start looking for the man who was supposedly to Antarctica first.

"Do you guys have any luck?" Spencer asked Zander and Stevie through a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, what about you and Kelli? Are you two ok?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we are!" Kelli responded, "Just really cold."

Kelli Monroe, assigned to come on this mission because we were short on two people. One of those people was Spencer's partners and so they assigned her his partner. Spencer seemed to like her already, but still was being professional about their mission.

"Same here. Keep us informed and be careful," Stevie demanded.

"You got it Baskara," Said Spencer. They have been trudging through the super cold snow for what seemed like months, but only just for a few days.

"Let's rest. I really need to catch my breath," Stevie suggested, gasping for air. Zander sat down next to her on this hill that looked over a flock of penguins.

"Awww, they are so cute," Stevie whispered. Zander smiled and stared at the little one hatching from its egg. Stevie gasped when she caught sight of it.

"Look! It's hatching!" She said.

"Yea," Zander responded with a slight chuckle. The small penguin emerged from the egg and walked over to its momma.

"Wow, seeing that, and I know this sounds crazy, but it reminds me of my family. I really miss them," Stevie explained. Zander really did not want to talk about his family issues. It was just too hard to talk about because as much as Zander loved his foster family now? He still has nightmares and scars from his past families.

"My older brothers, haha. They really hated it when I told them that their little sister got drafted to go fight. Man I can hear them talking about me taking on a larger role in this whole thing," Stevie explained. She glanced at Zander who didn't have his normal smile on his face.

"What about you? Does that remind you of your family?" Stevie asked. Zander didn't really want to talk about it, but he couldn't be rude to her.

"No," He responded.

"Why not?" She asked.

A tear appears in Zander's eye, Stevie takes note of this and shuts her mouth before she make a mistake, if she could make another one.

"Well, it's a complicated story," Zander sobbed.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," Stevie promised. Zander nodded his head and sniffled.

"Well, my mom and dad were real young when they had me. As soon as my om did have me, she left for the first five years of my life. My dad took care of me but he was a bitter old drunk. When my mom came back, they both got help at a rehab facility while I stayed at my aunt's house. They got out and everything was fine," Zander explained. Stevie nodded, signaling him to keep telling his story.

"Well, it was in December when we got into that horrible accident. I was only seven years old, I barely remember a thing about it. But what I do remember is that, that accident took my parents away from my life forever," Zander said.

"Oh my gosh, Zander I'm sorry," Stevie apologized.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. But anyway, I got put into a foster home because everybody else in my family turned their backs on me and wouldn't take me. Well, I have been in some foster homes that weren't stable for a child. Drugs and alcohol were a major problem with the people who would adopt me. I don't know why it was always people who got into the same things, but I couldn't do anything about it. Finally, I had a family who wasn't into that kind of stuff, but they'd always ignore me at least until I joined the army," Zander finished.

"I'm so sorry about that Zander," Stevie apologized once again. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around to lay her hand on his other shoulder.

They sat there in silence for what seemed hours. It probably was hours before they got a call on their walkie-talkies. They pulled out the gadgets and listened to what they had to say.

"Baskara and Robbins! The enemy is headed your way! Baskara and Robbins! I repeat! The enemy is headed your way!" The soldier called. Stevie and Zander stood up and looked around for any of the men they were hunting.

They had studied all of them carefully. Every detail, feature, everything about that person was known by all the 70 soldiers who got sent to look for them. They heard footsteps, sounded like they were running away, coming near them. They looked in the direct in which the footsteps were heard, and there he was.

He looked pretty guilty, he was guilty, he got caught. Zander had run after the man after they all slipped on some unexposed puddle of ice. The man got up first and Zander was soon after, Stevie was right behind Zander and chased after the man.

She finally caught up with Zander when he said, "Stevie! There is a short cut! I got this information from Spencer just a second ago! It's coming up! You gotta go that way, once you get out of it you should be close enough to take him down and arrest him!"

"You got it!" Stevie yelled through all the noises going off in her head and all around her.

She saw what Zander was talking about, the shortcut, which she took the next right into the passage and was in a tunnel of snow. She ran through this thing like it was a labyrinth. But it was really easy to figure out how to get out. She saw a something bright in front of her and she ran that direction. She knew that this man would be so close that she could pull the back of his coat and take him down.

Zander was closer to the man but he was defiantly not so close that he could put him under arrest. He finally took a breath of relief as he saw Stevie jump out of the tunnel and on to the man. He slowed down enough to catch his breath and that's when he heard the sound of a gun go off.

But the thing was, it wasn't a man who screamed in pain. It was a woman.

It was Stevie.

Zander looked closely and saw that the man was trying to escape again, with Stevie's gun. He stood up and smiled as Stevie stuck her foot out and the man tripped over her. Zander ran as fast as he could before the man could get up off the cold and slippery snow.

"Stevie!" Zander cried out. The man got up and before Zander knew it, his gun went off as he saw the man fall. Zander finally reached the young woman and the evil man.

"Stevie, are you ok?" Zander asked.

"Don't worry about me now," Stevie winced, grabbing her belly in pain, "Get him first!"

Zander pulled the man's hands behind his back and tied them together tightly. He turned the man over and checked his pulse, just to make sure.

"You get anything?" Stevie asked.

"No. I think he's dead," Zander responded. He trudged over to Stevie on his knees and looked at the huge hole that tore through her large coat, jacket and sweater, that went through her skin, stuck in her belly. Zander pulls out his walkie-talkie.

"We got Australia. Soldier down," He explained.

"Ok, we're sending the chopper," Lieutenant Charlie responded. This is when Spencer spoke through the gadget.

"Is she ok Zander?" He asked.

"I don't know. I wish I could help her, but she's just unconscious now. Lieutenant's sending a helicopter. After that, the conversation ended, and Zander could hear the chopper from a distance. He looked that way and there it was. He waved his hands around as a signal that it was them who needed help. The chopper came closer and closer until it finally landed. Two medics and a nurse came with a gurney and lifted Stevie on to the helicopter.

"Robbins, you are too far away to make it back to the others in time, you need to come with us," Lieutenant Charlie commanded. Zander nodded and let the people with Australia's dead body on first. He hopped on board and watched what they could do with Stevie, until he couldn't watch anymore.

He walked away behind a curtain for some privacy when Charlie followed him.

"Look Zander, you did an amazing job today, we've caught Australia, South America, and Europe. We only have four people left," He started.

"Yea, Antarctica, North America, Africa, and Greenland," Zander added.

"Look. I've never seen this happen. But I think you and Stevie have fallen in love with each other. You guys are always together and saving each other. But you can't get distracted from your mission. I know that you tried to help Stevie and let Australia get away, but she's going to have the best care that she can get," Charlie explained.

"I know, it's just. I guess I couldn't deal with loosing her. I already lost most of the people I love. I can't lose another," Zander explained.

Yes, he just admitted it to Lieutenant Charlie.

He was in love with Stevie Baskara.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is she going to be ok?" Zander asked nervously. It's been almost a week since Stevie got shot, he hasn't heard anything since he left the nurse's tent that night.

"She's tough. She woke up during surgery asking for you, we had to put her back to sleep. But she's doing a lot better. She always keeps asking for you, but we told her you were fighting," The nurse explained.

"I bet she's already talking about coming back and fighting," Zander chuckled. It would be the kind of thing for Stevie to say.

"She's insisted on coming back for a few days now," The nurse explained. Zander smiled and walked over in front of the room where Stevie is. He knocked on the wall and saw her face light up when he walked inside.

"Permission to enter?" He asked. She giggled and nodded. Zander walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He couldn't believe how unaffected she was to the shot, it was amazing. She was just acting like it was nothing, like she wasn't even hurt in the first place.

"Listen, Stevie. I'm sorry that you got shot. I know it's my fault for making you go and risk your life instead of me," He explained.

"Zander, it's not your fault. I signed up to risk my life three years ago. Stop blaming yourself," She suggested. Zander just looked down at the ground and sighed. Stevie grabbed his hand.

"I promise, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and that's when he took the advantage to grab the gun and shoot. If anything, you saved me. You shot him dead, if you hadn't done that, who knows where I'd be or where he'd be," Stevie explained.

Zander raised her hand up to his lips and planted a small kiss on to her hand.

"You are as tough as nails Baskara," He said. Stevie just smirked and gave him a hug.

* * *

(Year 3)

* * *

It's been two years since they found out about the nine rulers. They have only caught five people since then. It wasn't easy, but compared to these last four, they are the easiest to catch. Now that the soldiers have caught over half of their group, they will be making new plans. The only problem they have is that they need to figure out what their new plan is.

"I thought of some theories," Stevie started.

"What is it Baskara?" Lieutenant Charlie asked.

"Ok, so they can't honestly take over the world without being known throughout the country of which part they need to take control of. Now for North America, this would include them having to deal with Mexico, Canada, Iceland, and Greenland. Which would be easy for them considering that we've caught Greenland and Iceland and that the two parts are apart of North America," She explained.

"Yea, but how are they supposed to take that over when the people of the islands choose their presidents for that country, not the continent," Kelli commented.

"Well, I haven't thought that far yet, but I am getting on to something," Stevie responded.

"So by taking over North America, they can take over Greenland and Iceland as well. So that makes their job easier. But they still have countries that choose a president," Lieutenant Charlie said.

"I know someone we can call to give us an exact location on these men. She's a FBI agent and real smart when it comes to computers," Kelli said.

"So is she aware that we are looking for these men, does the FBI even know that we are looking for these people?" Stevie asked.

"The FBI is aware and are on the hunt looking for them now," Lieutenant Charlie answered, "Call her and ask if she can find out anything about their location," Charlie demanded Kelli to make the call.

"Baskara," He beckoned before she left.

"Yes sir?" She responded in the proper military soldier way.

"I just wanted to say good job, finding out about this. You've done a lot for this team and a lot for the world. I wish I didn't have to send you home, but you just got hurt in battle," Lieutenant Charlie started.

Stevie looked down. She didn't want to leave yet, after she felt that her job serving as a U.S. soldier was over. She couldn't leave when she was on a role with her mission. She couldn't leave Zander. Not now, he was tore up when she got shot, she needed him to know that she was ok.

"You're just lucky that you're so smart. We need you now. You are crucial to this team. So I'm not going to send you home," Charlie finished.

Stevie grinned and nodded respectfully.

"Ok, we need you out in the field. Robbins has asked for you all day," Lieutenant Charlie continued, "We'll give you and Robbins a call if we need you."

"Sir yes sir," Stevie saluted before she walked out of the headquarters and met Zander out with all the fighting soldiers.

* * *

That night just kept replaying over and over in head. He couldn't take watching Stevie get shot all these times. Evertime was different but it ended up the same way. One night it got so bad, he woke up shaking and crying. It didn't get worse until he looked beside him and saw that Stevie wasn't there.

"Stevie?" He whispered. He got up and started freaking out, about what was happening. He walked down the hall into the dark kitchen and didn't see anything.

"Stevie?" He asked again, but a bit louder.

"Zander?" He heard her voice call him. He looked around but still couldn't see anything.

"Where are you?" He asked. The light turned on and over by the light switch in the kitchen, was Stevie. Zander breathed a sigh of relief but he was so scared that he started crying again. He walked over to the girl and pulled her away from the ice cream carton, into his arms.

"Zander what's wrong? You look like you had another nightmare," Stevie said.

"I did, it was the same one. I woke up and you weren't there," Zander explained. Stevie gave him a sympathetic smile and hugged him once again.

"I love you so much sweet boy," She said.

Zander finally calmed down, now that he was with Stevie he felt a lot better and his anxiety would go away. He layed a hand on Stevie's big belly and smiled.

"I love you too," He responded, "And I will love this baby."


	9. Chapter 9

"How are you feeling today?" Zander asked.

Stevie responded with a smile, "I'm doing a lot better now that I'm back. I hated doing paper work. It was really boring and tiring. I'd rather be right here."

"Well I'd rather have you here too," Zander responded. Stevie blushed a bit before heading back into the field with the others.

"Where were you today?" He asked.

"I was talking to Lieutenant Charlie about how we can catch these last four guys. Kelli and I came up with some ideas on where they were and what they were doing," Stevie whispered. She didn't want any of the other soldiers hearing about this.

"Really? Have you come up with anything?" Zander asked another question.

"Well maybe taking over these continents and islands would be easier than we thought. Since Greenland is apart of North America, they can do basically do what they want. Which basically means that they could send anyone over to help them out with their mission. I looked into it last night and found out that we have caught Europe, which means that Iceland would've been captured as well," Stevie whispered some more information to Zander.

He nodded in the process of her telling him this information. He knew Stevie was a very smart girl, which added on to the list of traits that he found in a woman. Stevie fits that list perfectly.

"So I thought that since Greenland is apart of North America, even though we caught them already, that one person could go and rule over the entire continent, but that's not going to happen. I guess it was just the effect of the gun shot," Stevie pauses.

Zander knows that she was scared when she got shot, but she never did show it and even though she is better now, doesn't necessarily mean that she will forget. He nods and pats her back gently, just so that she could keep calm and go on.

To be honest, he was scared too. Maybe even more scared than Stevie was because he's lost too many people who were so close to him. He couldn't bear to watch her die. Which is why he had to do something about it.

"I'm sorry," Stevie apologized for some reason.

"You don't need to be sorry," He told her. They just looked down and followed behind the line of the soldiers who walked passed them as they spoke to each other.

Everything was just crazy now. But they couldn't worry about themselves right now. They have managed to deal with one man, out of three that they were assigned to capture and take down.

That's what they had to focus on at this minute.

North America and Greenland.

* * *

Zander and Stevie arrived at the hospital at 2:45 a.m. and was taken care of immediately. Zander had left the room to call up his adopted parents and Stevie's parents. Today was a very intense, yet special day.

The day he became a father.

"Are you ok?" He asked Stevie. Stevie just kept using her breathing exercises that she learned in birthing classes. As another contraction was approaching, Stevie had started to squeal with agonizing pain. Zander grabbed her hand and rubbed her back gently.

"Our parents are on their way," He told her. She nodded and just kept breathing. She was very excited to meet her child and see what it was.

Her and Zander had decided to wait and see what the gender of the baby was. They have waited eight and a half months for this moment. Those months have seemed to go by really fast, but now that they were finally here and having the baby, it was taking forever.

"Oh my gosh!" Stevie grunted. She hated this pain. Sitting here for the past hour, dealing with the pain, was just exhausting and irritating.

"It'll be ok Stevie. Just stay calm and keep breathing," Was all she heard when somebody would talk to her about her pain. She just kept nodding and kept doing what she was told. Her mom, dad, and older brothers had walked in soon after that moment had happened.

"Mom! Dad!" She squeaked with a bit of relief, "Why are you guys so late?"

"They came and picked us up you know we each live fifteen minutes away," Her brother, Cole, explained. Stevie rolled her eyes. She's been very easily annoyed today and felt bad that she's been taking it out on Zander.

"Zander? Are your parents able to come?" Stevie's mother asked.

"No. They couldn't leave their office, but they said they'd make it up to us," Zander explained. The conversation about his parents didn't last long after that sentence. Zander was disappointed about his parents not being able to come, but at least he was having a baby with the woman he loved.

Stevie's brother, Ryan, walked over to her, "Dang, you got fat."

This is when Stevie yanked her brother by the collar of his shirt, giving him an evil death glare, "You listen me. I've been sitting here for almost two hours! Dealing with this pain is not fun! It's annoying and...well...painful! And you coming in here, calling me fat, just to bother me isn't the smart thing to do right now! Got it!"

Ryan had this look on his face, that look that says he was scared like a little five-year old getting scared on Halloween. He gulped and nodded. He tried to pull out of his sister's death grip on the collar of his shirt, but she wouldn't let go. She started to scream, because of another contraction.

Zander started to burst with laughter when Ryan started to scream with her.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Jake asked his brother.

"I thought she was going to kill me!" Ryan fussed back, happy now that Stevie had let go of his shirt.

Stevie's mother had pulled her hair back and tied it up after many times that Zander had to use his free hand to brush back her curls.

And they had just stayed and waited for the doctor to come in and tell her to start pushing. While of course being visited by Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace. They had come for more support and it wasn't but a few hours later when the doctor arrived.

"Hello Miss Baskara," She greeted the stressed out woman.

"Hello," She responded.

"Ok, so I just heard that you were finally dilated 10 cm. Are you ready?" She asked. Stevie nodded in response and Zander was holding her hand right beside her.

"Ok so I need everyone who isn't immediate family or the father to please leave the room," The doctor ordered. So everybody but Stevie's parents and Zander had walked out of the room.

"Ok, you ready to have a baby?" The doctor asked. Stevie looked at Zander one last time and smiled before she nodded.

And that's when she started to push.

* * *

(Year 4)

* * *

Completely ignoring any feelings they had for each other was hard for Zander and Stevie. It was pretty obvious that they liked each other to everybody but them. They'd always deny their feelings when they were on break and just change the subject to something about North America and Iceland. It was usually Spencer or Kelli who would ask them though. They were getting a bit behind on catching the men, it was close to election time in the USA and one of their men was running for president.

Lieutenant Charlie along with Spencer and Kelli was sentenced to go to Mexico and catch the criminal helping North America, conquer the continent. They haven't heard anything in almost three months. Until one day, Spencer had come back from the trip and walked up to the two with some news.

"Guys, you need to come down to the Nurse's Tent," Spencer said, out of breath.

"Spencer? What's wrong is everything ok?" Stevie asked. She sensed that it must be bad with the tears pouring from his eyes.

"No, there was an accident in Mexico. We caught the men who were helping North America with Canada and Mexico. But there were some situations as we caught Canada and Mexico," Spencer explained.

"So they are captured? But something's wrong, who was it?" Zander asked.

"Just come with me," He said. And with that, Zander and Stevie were following Spencer to the Nurse's tent.

* * *

Once they arrived, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Oh my gosh," Stevie's voice sounded shaken. The view that was in front of them right now didn't seem so pleasant to look at.

"Lieutenant Charlie!" She cried. Her and Zander ran over to their commander.

His legs. They were both gone.

"How did this happen?" Zander asked. Lieutenant Charlie rose up, trying not to scream from the pain he was in. He looked at Stevie and Zander, for the first time with fear on his face. But he was being very brave.

"Canada and Mexico, they worked together to make this happen. I'm not worried about it, we caught them, that's all that matters. Go check on Kelli, I'll be just fine," Charlie said. He layed back down and closed his eyes. Stevie and Zander walked over to Kelli.

"Spencer. Is she?" Stevie asked. Spencer looked up at her with a lot more tears in his eyes and nodded. Kelli Monroe had died. She was new to the team and hadn't been mentioned much around these group of soldiers but Stevie and Zander knew that her undying love for Spencer was unbreakable.

"I-I can't believe this," Zander started, "She's just, gone."

Now that this has happened, it affected Stevie greatly. Killing men and women, that's means that another war has just begun. But it's Stevie's war, and she was in charge now.

Stuff is about to go down. With an all new woman in command.


	10. Chapter 10

Stevie had not let go of her baby at all since she gave birth to "her" a few hours ago. Her family had met her daughter. Her uncles and grandparents had held her and met her. Zander's parents had come as soon as they got off work, along with his little sister, to come and see her as well. They didn't stay very long, which really kind of bothered Zander, but as long as he had Stevie and his daughter here with him then he was just fine.

"She's so beautiful," Stevie yawned. Zander smiled and picked the baby up out of her arms. Stevie whined but Zander wasn't going to let go.

"Zander! Please let me hold her," She whined some more.

"You need some sleep. Get some rest and I promise she'll be back in your arms," He demanded. Stevie pouted a bit and yawned again before she closed her eyes. She was asleep just as her head hit the hospital pillow.

Zander sat down in the reclining chair that they had for him to sleep on. He propped his feet up and just stared at his beautiful creation. A stray tear rolled down his cheeks in joy for his baby girl. He smiled at her and just couldn't believe that this was happening. It seemed like yesterday when he left to go fight off in the war.

He looked up when he heard the sound of metal hit the ground. Another smile hit his face when he saw who it was entered through the door way.

"Charlie?" He beckoned, standing up with the baby in his arms and gently walking over to the crippled man.

"Hey. I heard you guys were having a baby. I just had to come and see for myself," Charlie chuckled. Zander smiled and helped his former boss sit down in a nearby chair.

"Can I see her?" He asked. Zander handed the man his daughter and watched as his face lit up at the sight of a baby.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" He asked.

Zander responded, "Charlotte Kelli Robbins."

"Charlie for short," Lieutenant Charlie smiled. He sat there for a while before they started speaking again. The smile on his face just couldn't be wiped away.

"How did you get here?" Zander asked.

"I took a plane. It was pretty hard getting through airport security though," Charlie laughed and hit his metal leg with his walking cane. He handed Zander back the baby and stood up.

"I'm proud of both of you. You guys have been through some difficult times and got through them, saving the world in the process. Now that you have gone through hell, you got out and discovered that there is a whole new world to look at. I have you and her to thank for opening my eyes, and look at a world where we are safer, hanks to you two," He added.

"Well, we had a great leader," Zander admitted.

"Well I wasn't your only leader," Charlie said, looking over to Stevie, who was still sleeping.

* * *

Stevie had been out in the fields almost all day, with nothing to do. There was no action taking place where they were walking. Of course they hadn't been far from headquarters. Usually they would have some sort of action take place near the headquarters because they have information that enemies want. Stevie and Zander have been called to headquarters more often, now that they only had four more men to catch.

Things were quiet except for the soft murmur's the soldiers exchanged while keeping an alert mind. They were ready for anything that came their way.

"So have you come up with anything about the last four men since Charlie and Kelli?" Zander asked. Stevie really hated that those people almost killed her Lieutenant and actually did kill her best friend.

"Yea, that they are the only people I'm thinking about right now," Stevie responded. She had nearly lost her mind since Kelli and Charlie were captured. The only thing she could think about was vengeance, for her Lieutenant, and best friends. She wasn't going to let her feelings for Zander get in the way of he plan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, trying to comfort her.

Stevie huffed, "Zander, I'm fine. I don't want to talk to anybody about what happened to Lieutenant Charlie and Kelli. Spencer is hurting because he lost her, maybe you should go talk to him."

She realized that what she said was completely rude and not like her. She sighed and looked into his brown eyes, which seemed a bit hurt at her comment. After all, Zander did nothing wrong and she shouldn't be treating him the way she was when he saved her life multiple times.

"I'm sorry, I was way out of line with that comment," She started.

"It's ok," Zander responded.

"It's just, I've seen so many people who I get close to die. I'm just worried about revenge right now. I'm so sorry," Stevie apologized again. Zander just shook it off like the laid back, amazingly nice guy he was. The silence between them was interrupted by the sound of a jeep.

The two looked towards the sound and saw it come down the dirt road and immediately stop right in front of Stevie and Zander.

"Baskara? You are wanted at the headquarters. Please come with us," One of the men said. She nodded and climbed in the back of the army jeep without hesitation. Zander watched as they drove away.

* * *

(Year 5)

* * *

Since Stevie has been appointed the new Lieutenant. It was almost like Zander didn't know her anymore. She had completly changed since Charlie was sent home and Kelli died. Spencer told Zander to tell her how he feels. He'd always deny because he's afraid that it will get in her way, since she has been busy catching two more men, by sending him, Spencer, and others to all the countries in the world to search for them.

"Lt. Baskara? We have Antartica and Africa in captivity. They had met up in Germany together and some of our troops were called there. They were outside of a coffee shop in Berlin, someone had spotted them and recognized their features. It was harder to identify them since they had disguised themselves, but that's the price you pay for tattoos," Zander explained.

"Good job," Stevie started. Zander nodded and saluted her. Just as he was about to walk out, Stevie had called his name again.

"Zander?" She asked. He turned around and looked at her. She sat down at a large empty table and beckoned him to sit beside her.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I know, that I have changed since you met me. I know I have changed a lot since I got promoted. But I really need your help because without Kelli or Charlie? I am useless," She explained.

"You know I will help you if you need it," Zander said.

"I know, but I have been so rude to you and you don't deserve that. You have saved my life so many times, I lost count," Stevie apologized so many times to Zander for the way she's acted.

"Stevie, it's ok. Really. You don't need to apologize to me," He chuckled. Stevie smiled and nodded her head, thinking about all those times he's saved her.

"Well, I don't have to apologize, but I do have to say thanks. You are always there when I need you and because of you, I am still alive today," Stevie said.

"I guess I just couldn't watch somebody that I care about die again," Zander explained. Stevie looked into his eyes. Those eyes which she felt like she knew her whole life, which only turned out to be five years. Yes, she was falling for him, but like she's said before, she can't let this get in the way of her mission. Now that she is the new Lieutenant, she had a much larger mission.

They were inturrupted by the woman spy, walking in with some fresh news. She layed the folder down between the two people and looked and watched as they glanced at it.

"What's this?" Zander asked.

"Just look inside. I think you'll like what you'll see," The spy claimed. Stevie opened the confidential folder and looked at the picture.

"You wanted North America right?" The woman asked. Stevie nodded.

"Well you got him."


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean by that?" Stevie asks, glancing at Zander. He obviously knew what the woman was talking about, she wasn't understanding why she couldn't understand it.

"Lieutenant, you may have some big problems on your hands with this man. He's looking for you! He has people looking! You can't trust anyone anymore," The woman explained.

"Oh," Was all she said before she asked, "Well, how can I know if I am going to be attacked?"

The woman just looked at the two sitting in front of her. A small smirk formed at each corner of her mouth. Stevie knew something was up when she saw that the woman only had one hand behind her back.

She was about to say something but she was too late. The woman had set off the Sleeper and ran out of the building before it effected her.

As for Stevie and Zander, they hadn't made it out of the building in time.

* * *

It's been a few months since Stevie has given birth to her and Zander's daughter, Charlie. The two had handled her very well. When she'd cry, they would always put her to sleep together, just by singing a song. Charlie never really does cry. If she does, then it was usually because she needed her diaper changed, or she was hungry, or tired, or just wanted attention. I think she may get that from her father though.

"Come here Charlie!" Zander said using baby talk. Stevie smiled while she made the little girl a fresh bottle. She was so close to crawling and just needed some inspiration.

"Come on, crawl for me baby girl," He begged. Stevie tested the milk on her skin my shaking out a small drop and seeing if it was too hot. Charlie loved a warm bottle of milk. She walked over and sat down on the couch in her and Zander's new apartment, watching as he tried and tried to get his daughter to crawl around.

"Aaa, you try. She'll listen to you," Zander said. He sat down next to her on the couch, waiting to see her skills kick in. She held the bottle up in front of the baby's face with a smile on her face.

"Come get the bottle Charlie," Stevie bribed the little girl with a fresh and warm bottle of milk. Charlie reached out for the bottle but Stevie moved it back a bit.

Overtime Charlie would reach for the bottle, Stevie would move the bottle back a bit, until Charlie started to crawl on her hands and knees to reach it.

"Look at her!" Stevie cheered. She kept moving the bottle back until her daughter and made it to the couch. Zander picked Charlie up off the ground and spun her around, only to sit down with her on the couch.

"How do you do it?" Zander asks.

Stevie smiled, "I don't know. That's how my mom and dad got me crawling. I guess it's just another trait she has of me."

"She has a lot of your traits," Zander started, "She's beautiful, like you."

"Aww, come on Zander," Stevie blushed. He wrapped his arm around her, keeping the baby's head secure, and kissed his girlfriend's cheek while saying, "I love you babe."

"I love you too," She responded.

* * *

"Stevie? Stevie? Are you ok?" Zander coughed. His vision was blurry, and the scare light in the room wasn't making it any better for him, especially since he is looking for Stevie.

"Stevie, talk to me please?" He begged. He tried to break free from the chains holding him up by his wrists. His feet were about 2 feet from the concrete floor. The smoke from the headquarters had clouded over his eyes, making him not see anything well. He heard someone slam the door and started looking around.

Zander blinked a few times before the smoke finally cleared from his eyes and he could see the people walking up to him. It was North America and Greenland. The two people they were hunting, had capture them. Another person who was there, the woman spy who had given him and Stevie the information of these men.

"Well, well. Look who's up. It's our best friend," North America said.

"What are you doing?" Zander demanded an answer,"Where is Baskara?" Meaning Stevie, but they only knew her as _Baskara_ since she had it on her jacket.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine if she's a fighter. We already had to teach her a lesson," North America responded. Zander couldn't believe what they had gotten into with these men.

"Let me see her now!" Zander demanded.

North America and Greenland smirked, "Ok. Lights!" They yelled. More lights came on, brightening up the room so Zander had better vision.

"Stevie!" He yelled. She was hanging from her wrists, in the same position as Zander was. 2 feet off the floor. The only difference was that Stevie had been beaten. Beaten out cold.

And Zander got angry.

* * *

**I know, not my best chapter. But I am almost done with the first story. I promise that their will be plenty more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I really appreciate all of your reviews! And I hope you guys read my new story "Zombie" I think you guys will like that as well, it's not what you think it is. :)**

* * *

He started kicking, trying to break free from the chains that was holding him above ground.

"Let me go Robert!" Zander yelled. Robert James was the name of North America. Zander figured it was safe to call him that since nobody was around to hear that.

"Hey, hey. Why do you want to leave? This party is just getting started Zander," Robert said.

"Turn off the lights Gerard," Robert demanded. Gerard Johnson was the name of Greenland. He smiled and did as he was told. They started to walk off with the woman spy, leaving Zander in the dark except for two spotlights, one on him, and one on Stevie.

"Stevie! Wake up! Come on Stevie," Zander begged. Stevie just hung there, not moving at all. It was really hot in that small room and the lights that were glaring on them wasn't making anything better. He watched her, waiting for any kind of movement from the unconscious girl. He had all the time in the world since he never did know how long they were going to be there.

It felt like days since he last saw Stevie awake, but only a few hours. Zander just had to start wondering, what was Robert and Gerard going to do with them? He looked around and stared in the room. He looked in the far corner behind Stevie, catching a glimpse of a blinking red light.

They were being recorded.

"Stevie! Wake up Steves. Come on," Zander begged.

"Please stop yelling at me," Stevie groggily started to regain conciousness as Zander took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so glad you're ok," He breathed.

Stevie looked around the scantly lit room and then back to Zander, "Not for long."

"Stevie, don't think like that. You've gotten us out of every crazy situation that we've ever been in as partners," Zander said.

"Well, you want me to lie and say that we will find some way to get out of here even though you know the truth about this?" She asked.

"It would be nice," He mumbled. The door opened again, it was Robert, Gerard, and someone else. Someone who really shocked Stevie and Zander.

"Put them to sleep," Robert demanded. The man came from out of the shadows, Stevie looked at Zander with a glare. She was so angry at this person. But Zander was just more shocked at who was working for these two.

"Spencer?"

* * *

Stevie had walked into her and Zander's bedroom after putting a sleeping Charlie in her crib. Zander was already asleep but mumbling.

"What are you doing! I thought you were on our side!" He yelled. Stevie climbed into bed and tried to wake him up again.

"Zander, wake up," She shook his shoulder. Zander started kicking his feet up, which resulted in the covers landing onto the floor.

"Stop it Spencer!" He yelled some more. Stevie kept trying to wake him up from his nightmare.

"Stevie!" He continued yelling, which woke up the baby, who also started screaming. Zander finally calmed down and woke up, and she knew what part of his dream he had gotten to.

"Run!" He yelled again. Stevie got up long enough to go get her daughter and bring her into their room. Zander had come out of his nightmare and saw Stevie holding the crying baby. He knew it had something to do with his yelling, they did have thin walls so it was easy for the baby to hear if he was screaming.

"Was that my fault?" He asked.

Stevie nodded and sat down next to him, "Don't feel bad. You can't control what you dream. She'll be alright, but will you be?"

He just stared at the bottom of the bed, thinking about what happened.

* * *

"You are working for them?" Stevie fussed.

"Sorry, they forced me, if I didn't they told me they were going to kill me and everyone I love," Spencer claimed. Robert and Gerard looked angry.

"Hey! This isn't social hour! Put them to sleep right now!" Gerard demanded. Spencer walked up to Stevie and pulled out this syringe.

"What are you doing!" Zander fussed. Spencer was taking a long time to get this ready.

"Stop it Spencer!" He yelled at him. He was about to stick Stevie with the needle, when he started kicking, trying to break free.

"Stevie!" He yelled. But Spencer didn't stick her with the needle. Instead he pulled out his gun and shot the camera, the red light stopped flashing and just died completely. He started to unlock Stevie from the machine.

"Shh. Since they aren't here, I'm breaking you guys out," Spencer said. Zander finally calmed down. Spencer had tricked Robert and Gerard. He got Stevie down and they started to help Zander free. Once they did, they walked out of the only door that was in the room. They tip toed out, but they didn't know that guards would be there.

They had their weapons out and were ready to take action, unlike Stevie and Zander who had their weapons confiscated.

"Run!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked, sorry for not updating this in a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Zevians, so I know that some of you may have heard the terrible news that How To Rock is being canceled and personally I think that is one of the stupidest things that Nick is doing, canceling all of these AMAZING shows. But from what I have read, I don't think us Zevians will be let down. I'm pretty sure after our reigns of terror on David Isreal's twitter, that he either already had the plan of Zevie or is at least considering it, after all, why would he include all of the moments and not make it happen? He is a very evil man. If nothing happens with our precious otp then David Isreal will never hear the end of it from us. :)**

**Zevie Nation Forever!**

**Now enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the long-ish rant. :)**

* * *

The loud sirens were making it very difficult to hear anything, everybody was running along and trying to catch Stevie, Zander, and Spencer who had started running away from guards. They weren't running away, but in fact, they were running to someone. And you if you guessed Robert and Gerard, then you are correct.

They were going to jail anyway, including the spy who turned out to be spying on them, who's name was Rosalyn Lorenzo. They were all three going to jail unless one of them fell over dead on the ground trying to fight the soldiers. The ran down some dark hallways, some familiar hallways that they've seen before. That's Stevie's seen before anyway.

"Guys! This way! I know where they are!" Stevie yells over the loud siren. The boys nod and follow her down yet another hallway and finally came upon a set of big white doors.

"Cover your faces! This room has a very dangerous gas! if you breathe too much of it, it can kill you!" Stevie yelled. Spencer nodded in response but unluckily Zander didn't know what she said because the ringing in his ears.

Stevie walked in first, covering her nose and mouth. She was trudging passed all of the rotten and decomposing dead bodies of all of Robert and Gerard's victims. Zander was last to follow, which is probably another reason why he couldn't hear Stevie's instructions. Stevie turns around when she hears coughing. Zander is in the middle of this dangerous place, practically dying.

"Zander!" She screamed. He obviously couldn't hear her. She walked back to him and put his arm over his nose and mouth as they kept walking through the place. Stevie leades the trio through another set of big white door which led to the outside world. Where Robert, Gerard, and Rosalyn were waiting for them. Zander looked around and saw more cameras.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asked, coughing a bit.

"I see you do remember this place Stevie," Robert smirked.

Zander and Spencer looked over to the confused woman, "Stevie, what does he mean by this?"

"I don't know. I mean, this place is very familiar but I don't remember how," She told the truth.

"It's nothing bad," Robert started, "Of course it's not bad because if it was, goodie-goodie wouldn't have seen it before."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Zander said.

"Haha, you won't understand anything that I do from now on," Robert smirked. He pulled out a gun from behind his back and turned towards Gerard. And before Gerard had the time to ask what he was going to, he was shot, dead, to the ground.

"What the-" Rosalyn started.

"Don't say anything girlie, or you'll be right here next to him," Robert threatened her. When he turned around to the trio, who was back up with American soldiers ready to terminate him.

He threw his hands up in the air, dropping the gun in the process, and surrendered.

Spencer and two other guards had booked him and started to escort him away when he stopped in front of Stevie and Zander.

"I will always love you Stevie," He said, and continued his way to the helicopter. Zander stared at Stevie, kind of heart broken.

"What?" She asked herself, "Since when did that happen?"

"Are you telling me that you and him, of all people, had something going on?" Zander asked with jealousy. Stevie started shaking her head rapidly.

"No! No! I don't or didn't know this guy until we started hunting him down years ago. The first time I've met him today, I have no idea what he's talking about. You've got to believe me Zander," Stevie begged.

"Save it Stevie. How else would you have known where to go, in his building? How did you know where they were going to be?" Zander asked.

"Zander, he's playing with your head, I have never seen him until today," Stevie admitted. Zander started walking away, and Stevie walked after him.

"Zander please!" Stevie begged, he just kept walking away, "Zander! I LOVE YOU!"

Zander stopped and turned around. Stevie stared at him, nodding her head, meaning every word that she had said. He started towards her, but didn't make the trip. Instead, falling to ground, clutching his chest.

"Zander! She yelled. She ran over to him and saw that his eyes were closed and he was hurt some how. She kept yelling for help.

"Help! Somebody help please! He's hurt!" She yelled. And right there, Zander had gotten some help in the blink of an eye. She followed them onto the helicopter where they flew to the nearest hospital. Stevie had been waiting for five hours until she had gotten information from the doctor.

"Ok, Zander's condition is pretty critical, for now. His arteries that help pump blood to your heart were being suffocated by a very rare gas found in any part of the world. We don't even know how this gas had gotten into his system. Luckily, he wasn't exposed to too much of it so with a few treatments from some other hospitals, he should be just fine. But it may take a while before all of the gas has gotten out of his system," The doctor explained.

Stevie nodded, "Can I see him?"

The doctor nodded and had a nurse escort her to his room. She walked inside and saw him, unconcious. She felt like crying again, since she hasn't gotten sleep in forever and the fact that she had almost lost the man that she loved. She pulled up a chair and sat beside him, taking his hand into hers.

Now it was time for the emotional hospital scene.

"Hey. It's me, Stevie. I really hope you are ok. I started freaking out when you fell over earlier. I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost you," She said, tearing up, "I know that you may be mad at me right now, but I don't care. I really care about you, I always have ever since I met you five years ago. I believe it was this day, to be exact."

She smiled and remembered it like it was yesturday, man she was getting old. Just kidding, but it did seem pretty much like it. Like she's lived here her whole life.

"To be honest I thought you were really cute when you walked in, but I tried not to think that way since, well you get it, we were in a war. You've just saved my life so many times and I wish I could repay you somehow. But I just have no idea how," She claimed, laying her head down on their conjoined hands.

Zander gulped, which meant that he was coming back. He sighed and started to whisper.

"Love me," He stated. Stevie looked up, surprised at what she heard.

"Zander?" She asked, just to make sure he wasn't going to slip out of conciousness again.

"Love me, Stevie. Because I love you, and I don't want you to ever leave me, ok?" He said with a hoarse voice, only because he hadn't talked in so long. Maybe part of the reason was from yelling at Stevie as well but mostly because he hadn't spoken in a while.

Stevie nodded, wiping away a stray tear and kissing his forehead. Zander had a tight grip on the girl's hand and pulled her back down to him, down to where he could reflect the kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much," Stevie said. Zander smiled and finally was awake enough to know that he was in the hospital, with Stevie, the love of his life, right there next to him.

* * *

Zander and Charlie had just jumped into the swimming pool, where they were all going to play with the ten month old baby.

Soon after Zander was released from the hospital, both Stevie and Zander had been handed a letter, saying that they have served their time in the U.S Army proudly and were sentenced to go home. They recieved Medals of Honor and still had them with them, put away in a secret chest hidden in the back of their closet.

Stevie was all ready to go to the pool with Zander and her daughter when she had gotten a call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Stevie? It's Spencer," He greeted.

"Hey Spencer how have you been?" She asked. Spencer sighed, which kind of worried Stevie a bt.

"I was, until now," He explained. Stevie made a confused look. She hasn't talked to Spencer in years, why would he all of a sudden call out of the blue, talking like someone had died.

"Why? What's wrong?" She questioned. She listened to what Spencer had told her over the phone and dropped it. She ran outside to Zander who was playing with the little girl in the pool. He stopped when he saw Stevie's face.

"Stevie what's wrong?" Zander asked.

"Robert. He escaped."

* * *

_**Ok so believe it or not, that was the last chapter of this story. Now I will be beginning on the second one very soon. So I hope you guys liked it and watch out for the next story.**_

_**You also may noticed that I changed the name from My Soldier, My Love has changed to "A Soldier's Passion" That's because I am making this a series.**_

_**The Next Story: An Enemies Love**_


End file.
